Just Joking
by Yumi99
Summary: Harleen Quinzel and Joker meet for the very first time in Arkham Asylum. ONESHOT


Suicide Squad one-shot

The sound of a certain Psychiatrist's heels clicking could be heard throughout the hall she walks through. It had been a long day at the Asylum, what with all her patients that had been acting up especially often today. But, before she could leave the Asylum, Harleen Quinzel had to speak with Dr. Leeland, her boss. So, she headed towards the man's office with heavy footsteps. Once she arrives, Harleen knocks on the door, waits for the okay to come in, and proceeds to open the door.

"You wanted to see me, Doctor Leeland?" Harleen looks at the man in interest as she takes a seat in front of him.

"Ah, yes. I need you to take in another patient." He tells the girl as he never takes his eyes off his computer screen.

"Another one? But you've already given me many new patients this week."

"Yes, I know, but with the reoccurring incidents this man has been causing, he needs someone with experience." Harleen's eyes widen in realization

"Wait… You're giving me _him_? I'm not sure if I'm comfortable with that. This man has already killed 3 of his Psychiatrists. I do _not_ want to be next." Leeland runs a hand through his thin hair as he sighs in frustration.

"We've put some precautions in order, Dr. Quinzel, so things like that don't happen again."

Harleen thought about his offer. As long as she would be safe, being his Physiatrist, then she would be okay with it. Of course, every doctor wanted to cure this man. They would be known worldwide as the one who cured _him._ The Clown Prince. _The Joker._

"Well, I suppose if there were no life threatening danger, then I will accept."

"You had no choice in the first place, Harleen. You're first session with the Joker will be tomorrow at 4 pm. I assume this is alright?" the blonde nods at this information, as she pulls out her schedule, and writes down the session time.

"Of course. Thank you for the opportunity Dr. Leeland, I won't let you down."

* * *

Harleen walks into work the next day on a mission. She had spent longer than usual getting ready this morning, since this was her first largely known patient.

The Joker.

She had heard rumors about the Prince Clown. Skin paler than white, hair a clover green, eyes of a psychotic killer, and a presence that will leave you mentally unstable. The man has killed more people than anyone can count. The evilest villain Gotham has ever known. Although she had not seen him for herself, so she did not believe anything she had heard. Harleen knew better than to judge someone before she had met them. Harleen decided to think of him as just another sick patient. He was, mentally unstable after all, or else why would he ever be here in the first place? Every patient deserves to prove to her who they actually are. Harleen did not believe the Joker was evil, only sick. And, of course, it was her job to cure the poor man.

As Harleen makes her way to their session, she quickly takes out her makeup mirror to make sure she looked presentable. Who knows, maybe the Joker will respond better if she looks her best. Once she decided that she looked fine, the blonde puts her mirror back inside her bag, and greets the orderlies that guard the door her newest patient is behind.

"Hello, boys. Is he in there already?" one of the men in front of her nod his head.

"Yeah, he's in there. Just remember that the panic button is under the table if you need us." Harleen nods in confirmation as she opens the steel door, and makes her way into the room.

Once she walks in, Harleen notices the man in the chair opposite from hers, the Joker. The man certainly did have green hair, but it was darker than she imagined, maybe because he was held up in the Asylum for so long, but you could see brown roots at the top of his head, showing it was dyed rather than natural. He wore a white straight jacket, the colour matched his skin almost perfectly. His eyes were a piercing blue, and, coincidentally, staring at her in interest. She takes a seat in her chair, and takes out her notebook and recording device, turning it on in the process.

"Hello, my name is Dr. Harleen Quinzel, and I will be your physiatrist today."

"What a pretty name, do your friends call you Harley?" a grin makes its way to his face as he asked this question.

"Oh… I don't have a lot of friends."

"Well, you have one now." This takes the blonde off guard.

She never thought, in a million years, that the man in front of her would act so friendly towards her.

"ah, yes, Mr…" she looks up at the clown, wondering what to call him.

"Mr. Joker sounds a little… _Unnatural_ , don't you think? Call me Mr. J." Harleen nods in confirmation.

"Mr. J it is then."

The blonde starts with the questions she was assigned, such as the Jokers real name, age, birth date etc… Although all she gets as an answer from him is small grunts for half their session. She could tell she was getting nowhere with these questions, she was getting no information at all from the clown prince.

"May I ask if these questions make you uncomfortable, Mr. J?"

"Well Harley, If I could tell you anything like that, I would."

"Do you have any memories that you can think of? From your childhood?" his expression darkens at this, the smile once upon his face fades quickly.

"If I told you, I would have to kill you, Dr. Q."

The glare on his face was obvious as he stares down Harleen. Her comfort level went from medium to low all in half a second, as the hard glare on her seemed never ending. Although, all in a moment, the Joker starts laughing hysterically at what he's said.

"I'm just joking around Harl's, just joking."

"A-ah, yes, of course." she laughs nervously, trying to shake off her nerves.

"Like I said, I don't remember anything like that."

"Then, what is the last thing you can remember?"

"A sweet girl like you, Harley, should not know such vulgar memories. I can only imagine what it would o to you."

Suddenly, it's like all her nerves are lifted, and she acts like she had known the Joker for her whole life. A feeling a familiarity running through her.

"Cmon, Mr. J, I wanna know!"

"No, no, it's not good for someone as... Pure, as you are."

"I'm not that pure. I'm just as pure as everyone else in the world." Joker laughs at this, as he looks at the girl, fully interested.

"Really now, Harley. I don't think so. You act as though you are a small girl who hasn't experienced the dark places."

"Well, I will admit that I am not familiar with the same places you probably are." Harleen notices the two men that make their way into the room, ready to move the Joker back to his cell.

"Well, it seems our session has to come to a close, Mr. J."

"I look forward to meeting with you again, Harley." Joker tells her as he raises from his seat, and let's the guards take each side of him.

"The same goes for you, Mr. J. I look forward to seeing you in our next session."

* * *

 **So, I decided to write a small little One Shot for Harley and Joker, What did you think? If you liked it I might consider making this into a chaptered story. But only if I can tell many people are interested.**

 ** _Love the Lovely,_**

 ** _Yumi99_**


End file.
